futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Sting
]] Plot While on a mission that the previous Planet Express crews didn't pass, collecting honey from space bees, Leela finds a baby queen bee and decides to take it back to Earth so they can create their own hive. While escaping in the ship, it wakes up stinging Fry, killing him. Bender then tosses the bee into the airlock and shoots it into space, where it gets hit by a truck. Later, a funeral is held and Fry's coffin is shot into space. Later that night after Fry's funeral, Leela starts to develop strange dreams, all ending with Fry saying "you have to wake up." The other employees of Planet Express start to get concerned about her, thinking she is going insane. Later that night, Leela has a dream where Fry gives her his jacket, only to wake up with his jacket, which she finds out the next day is really her off-the-rack lime green jacket. The crew then finds out that she has been eating space honey. Zoidberg warns her that one spoonful calms her down, two helps her sleep but three will put her in a sleep so deep that she'll never wake up. Later, Leela eats some space honey to calm herself and spills the Royal Jelly on the couch, which turns into a naked, sticky and confused Fry who asks "Why am I sticky and naked? Did I miss somthing fun?". According to the Professor's Gizmometer, the Royal Jelly Fry had fallen in during the mission had an imprintment of his DNA, causing him to reform when it mixed with Fry's hair and skin in the couch. However, when he says to Leela to "wake up." she finds out that this is just another dream. Leela flies out into space to retrieve Fry's dead corpse and keep under her mattress to remind herself that he is really dead, she instead finds a colour changing tunnel. She then wakes up in her apartment with the other employees' faces on the walls yelling "You killed Fry!" She now knows she is insane, and decides to take enough space honey to sleep and dream forever. Fry's picture beside her bed talks to her, while she throws the jar at a small bee making more smaller bees. He begins saying "wake up" to her not in a dream, and she wakes up with a sobbing Fry saying "wake up" beside her in a bed in a hospital with his jacket on. Apparently, the stinger went through Fry and she got all the poison. The others come in and are shocked to see her awake. Bender states that she was "in the best coma he had ever seen", for two weeks. Amy then says the doctor said she would never wake up. She also states that Fry never left her side for a second. Obviously, Leela hearing Fry say "wake up" was Fry saying this in the real world. The episode then ends with them hugging and both whispering to take a shower. Sting